Time for a Change
by HopesTweet
Summary: TURN YOUR BRAIN OFF. TURN YOUR BRAIN OFF. TURN YOUR BRAIN OFF. TURN YOUR BRAIN OFF. TURN YOUR BRAIN OFF. TURN YOUR BRAIN OFF. TURN YOUR BRAIN OFF. TURN YOUR BRAIN OFF. TURN YOUR BRAIN OFF. TURN YOUR BRAIN OFF. TURN YOUR BRAIN OFF. TURN YOUR BRAIN OFF. ( A Sorta SI fanfic, beta readers needed...)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own RWBY, that would be stupid, and this is a one-shot.**

 **It's also a self insert, which is also stupid. So please, turn back now, like seriously, LEAVE immediately!**

 **I'll wait...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Alright, but if you don't like it. You're the one who clicked on this.**

* * *

-DEATH AND REBIRTH-

* * *

Whoever said death is nothing to be afraid of have likely lived a full life. Though, I suppose the same could be said for the reverse. Those who fear death have never truly lived, but I'm getting a little ahead of myself.

So I died, at least, that's what I think. Why? Do you nonexistent people ask?

Well, it's, because, the only thing I remember about me is that I was hit a truck.

That was the only "memory" I could think of, so I kept thinking it and replaying it. Over and over and over and over again.

That was it? You may ask "Why would you believe that you were dead? For all we know, you could just be in the hospital or something.

Well, that's a good point, but there were two reasons why I think otherwise: One, I only knew that everything around me was pitch back and relatively comfortable.

Second, I was also conscious of my current state. If I was in a coma, then I would have to be in a deep sleep. And if I was in a deep sleep, then I would've created a dream while I was recovering. But it feels like my eyes were closed for a long time, and I never felt tired at all, it was, strange to say the least.

Everyone have their own interpretations of what would happen after they die. Those who are religious end up in heaven, hell, or purgatory. Atheists and others believe...Well, they'll end up wherever they think they'll end up after death.

I don't know what I've believed in, I have knowledge that I may had from before I died, but I didn't know how or when, or where did I learn these things. So I didn't even know myself.

But then, something happened. I felt as though I was being grabbed by a pair of giant hands, as I was being pushed out of some squishy meat hole. Then I shivered as the freezing temperature made me shiver. Where the hell was I? I wiggled and squirmed, but it didn't seem like my body wanted to listen. Then I felt a harsh slap on my back forced my mouth and lungs to open. The darkness that had surrounded me once disappeared as I opened my eyes seeing nothing but blurry shapes. I saw a male and female face, and I finally just realized what was happening. I was a baby again, even though I remember dying, I felt ALIVE. This reminded me of a concept called "Reincarnation" was was about the possibility of a living being starting a new life in a different physical body or form after each biological death. So I did die, but now I am reborn with a new body, and a new family smiling at their newborn child.

* * *

My new parents were pretty nice, they did the same things that I know parents usually do. Peek a boo, asking me to say "mama" and "daddy", etc. I played along of course, but internally I did dislike how I was being treated as a baby. Even though I AM A BABY, and I had the body to prove it. Being a baby was also pretty Boring! Like seriously having to stay inside of a crib for a long ass time? NO THANKS! Now I know why babies want to get out of the damn thing. My new father was now holding me up, with my new mom behind him. Seeing their faces made me think about my old parents were like, did I have a family in my past life? Are they still around? And if so, where are they?

A different town, city or maybe a different country or region, but certainly still on Earth...Right?

Yeah right, what am I thinking? Of course I'm on earth, why wouldn't I think that?

* * *

You know, it was extremely annoying to know _how_ to move around and still not be able to do it.

In the end, I managed to re-learn how to roll over, crawl, walk and run pretty quickly in a short amount of time, without the help of my new parents. They would always brag about my accomplishments to other parents which would make give them give attention to me, and that always made me feel uncomfortable. Then a few weeks later, when my mom was feeding me. I saw someone greeting my father at the door. He was a mailman from what I can guess, from his uniform and the fact the he handed my dad a letter. But what was interesting, was the fact that he had a freaking MONKEY TAIL.

Okay, I'm pretty sure that people are not supposed to have those!

After closing the door, my father was muttering something under his breath.

"Those damn filthy faunus" he said with a angry expression. Leaving the room, as I thought about what he just said.

That term he used to describe that person.

"Faunus."

It sounded...Familiar, have I heard that from my past life?

I had so many questions, but I couldn't ask any of them without raising suspicion.

* * *

Remember when I thought that me not being on earth was a impossibility?

Guess what? Not on Earth, then.

I found that out a few months ago, when I saw a map of the world in my mother's room. I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me. Then my mom saw me and said to my horror. "That's the world we live in sweetie, Remnant."

It was a hard realization and served to make me accept the fact that I can never see Earth again. I was depressed for days, my parents didn't know this. But the only thing I could think to do was kill myself and see if I could wound up back on Earth. I didn't have the guts to do the deed though, and I WAS curious about this world. I felt like I was a scientist, discovering something incredible that was beyond what was comprehended at the time.

Perhaps, I should've considered this, but I was too stubborn to think otherwise.

What was different here? Was I on another planet? In another solar system? Hell, possibly a different UNIVERSE!

Crazy as that sounded, it was the answer. There were humans here, after all. The chances of humans evolving on another planet, the exact same way they had on Earth, must have been _infinitely_ minuscule.

The technology in this world, was another interesting point for me. Their tools were similar in purpose to their counterparts in my memories but oh so different in the details. The cars, the trains, the… _airships_ – all of them were so similar to what I remember from Earth but all of them were incredibly different too. The fuel, in particular, struck me as odd.

It was called _Dust._

From what I know, dust consists of particles in the atmosphere that come from various sources like dirt and stuff.

So how where they able to use dust to power vehicles?

It was things like these that reminded me that this was a different world.

Thankfully, since my parents told me that I was going to daycare, I might get to learn more about Remnant, so I was pretty excited.

When we arrived, the daycare was actually...Kinda boring, I guess I underestimated Vale's educational system. So for most of my days in daycare, my attention was turned towards something else instead.

* * *

Children are interesting creatures.

It was odd, looking at them with a mature mindset. The way they destroyed their foods, the way they speak and babble, the way they move, it was hard trying to imitating my peers It was something I did a lot now. Usually I would watch other children to see just how much knowledge I should be displaying in class or forethought when presented with learning problems. Other times I would watch adults to discern more about Vale and this world. The adults that work here thought that I was just shy of meeting different people. Well, they were kinda right in that sense but I was mostly just observing any of them that caught my attention in some way.

Right now I was watching two girls talking and playing with each other. One had a pale complexion and black hair, while the other had messy blond hair with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She also had lilac eyes, which was something I haven't seen before. The black haired one looked nervous while the blond one looked confident, are they related perhaps? Well aside from the pale skin, they look nothing alike, so I guess they may be just friends then.

(...?!)

Wha-What was that?! I swore I saw a glimpse of something when I looked at those two girls!

"Alright, everyone please sit down in a circle!"

Oh great, it looks I have to take part in another stupid game for the following half hour, yaaayyyy...

I was being sarcastic if you didn't know that.

* * *

We were in a cafe eating out for lunch until I saw hundreds of people gathered together in the streets some with picket signs some without, but they were all angry and clearly protesting something.

My father was immediately in a sour mood when he saw the protest, and so he excused himself to go use the washroom.

There were what seemed to be hundreds of Faunus here who were all mad and on edge, along with a growing group of spectators, both Human and Faunus, milling about the outskirts of the rally.

My father came back and wanted to leave immediately, so we did. But I saw someone who was a part of the protest, a girl who's the same age as me who has black hair, cat ears and yellow eyes. Was the discrimination against Faunus so bad that kids had to take part in protests like these?

To be honest, I never really understood that. Still, I didn't know any better either. Maybe the adults were right? From what I seen, Faunus were basically humans with animal features. But my life was difficult enough already, associating with the faunus would only make it harder.

It was kinda sad, seeing them be treated like that but what could I do?

I never liked facing danger, I'd rather be safe and avoid it if I can.

* * *

Today, my parents died, thanks to the Grimm.

I didn't expect it, I didn't think ANYONE had expected it. It looked like it was gonna be a normal day, but it only served as a wake up call to show that the world of Remnant sucks. It's a nightmare that pretends to be normal... at its fundamental core, it is not safe, and I was foolish for thinking that it is. The very moment that I saw it, I instinctively ran as fast as I can away from it leaving my parents behind.

How cowardly of me, leaving my own family behind in order to save my own skin.

I kept on running, not stopping once, not even when I heard my mother scream my name in terror, I kept running, like I didn't even hear it at the time.

Soon, I left the forest, and I finally stopped running.

I realized my mistake in leaving my parents behind, so I went back, hoping that they were still alive.

I hated how wrong I was when I saw my mom and dad, from after the encounter with the Grimm.

Broken bones, exposed organs, ribcages being shown, torn flesh, it was a horrifying scene.

And so I screamed as loud as my lungs could.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

* * *

I woke up remembering that horrifying event that has invaded my mind for the past few days.

When they found me, I passed out from the sight of my family's..."Appearance."

I was sent to daycare, while the police had to figure out what to do with me.

I had no other relatives, so I'm pretty sure they were just gonna send me to an orphanage.

I was never without a visitor, be that a nurse or even one of the kids from my daycare.

The nurse in the room looked up from her book, a worried expression on her face.

"Is everything alright?" She asked me as I nodded in confirmation.

Seriously, why won't she just leave already? I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, but I couldn't, not when this annoying woman won't leave me alone!

But she never left. Not for the next few hours. I was looking at a bunch of toys and she would read in her chair.

I faked falling asleep thinking that it would make her leave but it didn't. Eventually hours has passed and she finally left, but another nurse took her place. And the process would repeat again and again.

( I feel pathetic, why did they have to die? Why was I forced not to cry? I wish that I would've died, after all, as soon as I was able, I would not allow anyone else to feed me. As soon as I developed the muscles for it, I made sure diapers were not necessary. I dressed myself, entertained myself, I did not look for attention at all. Parents must've felt that they weren't needed as I could take care of myself. They deserve better. I hope that they will live better in their next lives. )

I was so caught up in becoming self-sufficient, in learning about this world, in studying other people as gauges for my progress that my oh-so-superior mind forgot that I was _supposed_ to be dependent. It forgot that I was supposed to be learning. That I was supposed to be a bother. That I needed to be looked after.

Remnant, thinking of it just makes me hate it with a passion. I hated the Grimm, I hate them all, I wish that they would all just disappear!

But that will never happen, Grimm have existed for a long time beside humanity, trying to wipe them all out would be impossible.

The thought of killing Grimm made me think about being a Hunter, which was something I never thought about becoming before.

I didn't even notice it, but the nurse was gone. I got up and walked out the door, but then I remembered that my room was on the first floor and I knew going through the hospital itself would just get me caught. I needed to be alone for a while though, I needed to think.

I saw a window in my room that was outfitted with a childproof locking device; for my mind, it was a simple contraption that I only needed to – quietly – drag a chair over to deal with.

Soon, I was out of the hospital in no time, and I looked up to see that it was night time. As well as seeing the shattered moon which was shining serenely above me. I never understood how or why the moon was like that. While most of Remnant's moon remains predominantly spherical, a large portion has been dislodged, broken and displaced into several floating, irregularly-formed fragments.

Suddenly, my head was hurting extremely bad. As I went down on my knees trying to do something about this sudden pain. I felt as though my brain was gonna explode, like it was growing something inside.

Then I remembered everything.

I remembered my past life.

I remembered my name.

I remembered my interests back then.

I remembered RWBY.

I remember Remnant.

I remember Grimm.

I remembered dust.

I remembered Ruby, I remembered Yang, I remembered Blake, I remembered Weiss.

I remembered Beacon, I remembered the White Fang, I remembered Cinder, I remembered the four maidens.

And I Remembered who created all this, the one who was basically the god of this world, a man from my world named Monty Oum.


	2. Update 1

**Hey everyone it's HopesTweet, here with an update on this thing that I wrote.**

 **So if you've seen the chapter before this one, I stated that this story was a one-shot, well, when I was first writing it. Then as I kept writing and looking over it, I had a bunch of ideas for making this short little piece of writing into a full on story. But I don't know if I actually want to risk it, because in my mind, I think about what would happen if I posted a story with this concept about a person from "our world" being reborn into the world of the animated series RWBY. Which was only done successfully by only one person (seriously go check out** **Reiteration** **by Phailen, it's amazing.) The last time I tried to write a Self insert fanfiction, it sucked, I mean REALLY SUCKED. So much that I deleted it because I was so ashamed of myself for posting it on the internet.**

 **Plus, I don't know how I'll write my character, it was easy in the first chapter, because they weren't written with a mindset that they were going to be a part of a story. I don't want them to be overpowered (OP for short) but I also don't want them to be too weak as well. Plus how the SI (self insert for short, but to be honest they're more like an Original character, because if I went through that shit, I'll kill myself.) Interacts with the canon characters would be important and I don't want to BOTCH them, because I know people care about these characters.**

 **So I'm stuck in this situation where I can't seem to choose if I should just DO IT and face the possibility of harshness of many people around the world. Or just play it safe and continue to do one-shots and not be noticed by anyone.**

 **And there's the fact that I have no idea about what should be the main character's name since I haven't given them one.**

 **But I have decided about what their gender shall be, since I made the main character gender neutral in the first chapter, because like I said, they were only made with the thought that this would just be a one-shot.**

 **SO THE GENDER OF THE MAIN CHARACTER WAS...** **MALE!**

 **Yes, a male, why? Some of you may ask? Well, when I create an OC, it's usually a male, because it's been easier for me to create male characters than female (no offence) characters.**

 **Plus there's a lot of female characters in RWBY, so I thought that having a male character would create a unique perspective since there are a very few male characters in RWBY that are interesting to me. Also for the possible shenanigans that would happen.**

 **( Probably why so many RWBY fanfics have Jaune as the main character. )**

 **So I need to ask for your opinion, do you want this to become a story, or not?**

 **And if there's enough votes for this becoming a story, then I'll post another update about what should the main character's name be?**

 **Here goes nothing, I guess...**

 **-HopesTweet**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Yeah, yeah, you know the drill, I don't RWBY, support the official release._**

 ** _Also, please leave a review and tell me what you think._**

* * *

 _Sometimes I look back to the past, to who I once was, and who I am now and I ask myself 'Was_ _I ever happy? Was there ever a time in my life where I truly was happy?'_

 _Maybe you never know when the best years of your life are, maybe you never realize when you're happy and then, when suddenly you're not… it's already too late. Happiness is there and gone in the blink of an eye, and only then do you realize that it's gone. Everything after just blurs, you try to be happy but it's only when you look back that you see what happy truly felt like. For me, the best years I had of Remnant were the ones when I was just a oblivious child who had forgotten the truth of this world that my past life knew, before he died thanks to a anime cliche._

 _But that doesn't_ _matter anymore, what matters now is what should I do? Somehow, I have gain memories of the future, the future of this world as it was destined to be._

 _Damn you...It's because of you that this happened to me, no, it's because of you that this world is what it is, because you created it._

 _Monty Oum._

 _\- ?_

* * *

Chapter 2: Goodbye Childhood ignorance...

* * *

You know, having the knowledge that the world you now live in is fiction really does something to a guy. For me, it changed my perspective of Remnant as a whole, considering how before, I didn't know much about Remnant, so I couldn't really form a opinion on it. Now? I can sincerely say that Remnant SUCKS! But enough of that, I have a story to tell, and if you don't like it, then...Why are you even here then?

My vision faded in and out as my white surroundings enveloped me, my head pounded like a drum as my scrambled mind tried to make sense of my present reality. As I slowly forced myself to sit up I shook my head vigorously in an attempt to wake myself, rubbing my eyes afterwards to confirm I was awake.

Was I back in the hospital? From what I remembered, after I escaped, I felt a massive headache and saw a bunch of images very fast, without time to process them, because I passed out soon after.

"Ugh..."

 _'I can't believe it, This world, Remnant was...Fiction, I believe that...I should be more shocked about this, but why do I have these feelings of anger and hatred?'_

I was confused about this for a while, I mostly just stared at this unfamiliar ceiling while trying to figure it out. And then it hit me, I was feeling angry towards someone, that's right...The creator of RWBY, and by technicality, Remnant as well.

Monty Oum.

That oh so familiar name, just thinking about him sends me off the deep end. It's because of him that the Grimm exist, it's because of him that my parents died, it's because of him that the Faunus are discriminated and the White Fang existing, because they serve no purpose other than to create conflict.

He was the one responsible for all this, and I felt as though I couldn't do anything besides being angry. But then I remembered, those two girls at the daycare, the Faunus girl at the rally. And suddenly, I had a crazy thought. ( What if- What if I could, change the future? After all, thanks to my recovered memories of the show, I know what will happen, and I have seen Ruby and Yang from when they were kids so maybe...)

And at that very moment, is when I decided to abandon the idea of living a normal life, and become someone who will do something that RT would never expect.

* * *

"I don't know how to deal with that child."

"What's this? You, a doctor, getting discouraged? It isn't like you."

"Even doctors are human, as I have mentioned before."

"So tell me, how has he been, since you took him in?"

"He's...Oddly mature, and there's a sense of vigilant and absolute rejection. It scares me sometimes. Haven't you ever felt that way?"

"No. Anyway, you're Vash's mother now."

"I only took him in, because he was my sister's son."

"So you did it out of pity for the boy?"

"...He says that he wants to become a huntsman when he grows up."

"Most kids say that they want to become huntsmen or huntresses."

"But, it's not like that...I can tell that he's dead serious about becoming a huntsman, and it...Well, I can't seem to put it in words bu-"

"You're worried, aren't you, Ms. Orange? Because he's your responsibility."

"I don't know what I should do."

* * *

To be honest, I didn't know that I had a aunt, probably because I never heard of her before. But to be honest, I didn't really care at all, because that wasn't my main focus. Sure, I'm glad that I was living with her, instead of being stuck in a orphanage, but I had a mission to fulfill, and that was changing things for the better, and what way to start then to befriend a main character?

Thankfully, Yang Xiao Long was easy to make friends with as a kid. Probably because she wasn't a teen with a obsession with violence, motorcycles and puns yet. Okay, she was still obsessed with puns but not the other two things. Thanks to my knowledge of her, it was easy to gain her friendship, but the hard part was keeping it. Also, her sister, Ruby was in a lower grade than us, so she's probably somewhere else in the school.

Considering what's next to come, I need as much support as I can. Thankfully, I've gotten a lot better trying to imitate my peers thanks to Yang, so it's been very helpful in trying to avoid suspicion from adults. But there's still some things I need to figure out, like creating my weapon to use for when I am able to go to Signal.

Yeah, even though I'm like 5, I'm secretly creating a weapon that my Aunt doesn't know exist because...Well, when I told her that I wanted to be a huntsman, she...didn't take it well.

Adults can be a huge pain in the ass sometimes, but no matter what she says or tries to do, I'm still determined to change the future. But I'm still in the design phase for my weapon, plus it'll be a long time before I'm old enough to go to Signal, but hey, it's best to be prepared in advance.

Man, a part of me still can't believe that this is happening, but it is.

"Yo! Remnant to Vash, Remnant to Vaaassshhh!" A high pitched female voice said interrupting my deep thoughts as the owner to the voice, Yang herself waved her hands near my face trying to bring me to reality.

I hummed a reply while Yang went off on some crazy topic while I listened while looking at her.

If you want a description, just imagine Tsumugi Inuzuka, but with lilac eyes and a taller height. And you got cuteness personified, sure she can be kinda annoying at times, but she's a good friend.

"Hey are you paying attention? It's-"

"Recess, yeah I know."

Happy to hear my answer, she grabbed my arm and brought us to the playground.

( Just a couple more years... )

* * *

 **Thanks to that one review I'm continuing the story, I know I said that I'll leave another update about what should the MC's name be, but it seems like that wasn't happening anytime soon.**

 **Also, Vash's last name: Orange, is pronounced like the French version.**


	4. Chapter 3

_Sometimes, I have a habit of looking at myself, seeing how I look completely different from what I've looked like before. A young boy with black hair with some small orange streaks growing slowly and grey, ( NOT SILVER ) eyes. It really did remind me about where I am, and after that I ask to no one but myself: "What is my purpose in life?" This is coming from someone who has remembered the experience of growing up in two separate realities. And I never thought about that in my past life, but it's different now. Since Remnant was just a fictional reality before, but it's real now, it's very real. And then I try to answer: "_ _To change the future of course_." _"But why?" I would reply, after all, what does any of this have to do with me? Before, I wanted to change the future out of spite towards Monty Oum because I thought that it would redeem myself for the death of my parents. But a part of me just believes that it for more than that. A much more selfish reason, but I can't figure it out. After that I just feel...Empty inside. Which is ironic considering there's a literal source of energy inside me, one that I have outside knowledge of. But for some reason, I haven't seen anything that could be my_ _Semblance. Apparently_ _every_ _single_ _living_ _individual_ _has the_ ability _to have and use their_ _semblance, and if you're gonna need one in order to be a huntsman or Huntress ...Maybe I could ask Yang or my aunt...But I don't know if she'll help, considering her opinion of me wanting to become a huntsman._

 _Gah, maybe I'm being too paranoid, I still have YEARS left to prepare for canon. Maybe I should focus less on that and more on the present._

 _-Vash Orange_

* * *

Chapter 3: Learning and Growing...

* * *

During my time growing up, there were very few things that interested me. Playing with children's toys were not one of them. And my school courses were – for the most part – just a review of what I already knew. I did not have the same ability to go wherever I wanted, whenever it suited me anymore either. Sometimes at recess or after school, me and a couple of other kids as well as Yang, would play a bunch of games like tag and stuff. Sure it seemed silly but honestly, it was good practice as well as helping to keep my friendship with Yang, and man, was she FAST! Maybe it was just my perspective, but she was like a beast. If Yang's that fast, then I couldn't imagine how fast Ruby would be. Once, some kid made a string of her hair fall from her head, and when she noticed...That's when I saw her Semblance for the first time, it was...Amazing to say the least. But as for the kid...Uh, I-I don't want to talk about THAT okay?

I also remember that one time when I saw Yang's father, Taiyang, for the first time. It was when school ended and some of the kids were waiting for their parents to pick them up. And I observed them talking to each other, a child and their parent...

 _Broken bones, exposed organs, ribcages being shown, torn flesh, it was a horrifying scene._

 _And so I screamed as loud as my lungs could._

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-_

Not wanting to remember those memories that should've been kept locked, I walked home, not even glancing a look at anything other than the ground. As I kept my inner thoughts to myself.

* * *

After seeing Yang use her Semblance, it made me think about my Aura. It was an entity that still fascinated me, despite how mundane it was to this world's residents. Considering that I was a huge media-ist ( or a huge nerd, depending on anyone's perspective ) I felt as though I was dealing with magic or some supernatural force, even though it was completely ordinary to everyone else.

Still, even though I knew a lot about Aura from the show, I had some questions that needed to be answered. So I came to the only adult I thought I should ask...My aunt.

And surprisingly, she wanted to help me. But not before giving me something I'd never thought I'll have at this age, a Scroll.

Scrolls – this world's closest equivalent of a cell phone – were no more readily available than terminals. They were so costly that often people just went without them. As far as I knew, the social elite, huntresses and hunters were the only ones who regularly carried them.

But here I was, holding something that any child my age would've flipped their shit about. But thankfully, I managed to appear humble while in the inside, my inner technology freak was bursting with excitement.

"So? What was it that you wanted to ask me?"

So, when I asked my question, my aunt seemed a bit hesitant before finally answering. She did say some things I already knew. Like that everyone has an Aura and that if an Aura was depleted, people would start to get injured. I also learned that each one is different; where mine can be capable of stunning others upon my touch, another's might be capable of summoning fire or lighting.

Lastly, most importantly, I learned that very few people had the ability to utilize and control their Aura.

So apparently I was special in that.

She also told me that the people who could control their Aura usually became hunters and I left it at that. My questions were drawing confused looks from her, and I didn't want to raise suspension. So after that, she started to explain about how to use a Scroll.

Well, I may not have learned anything new in school. But there was something that I learned today.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm back... Yeah Procrastination is a bitch, I know.**

 **So yeah, I just dropped a hint on what Vash's Semblance is, and that's about it.**


	5. Chapter 4

_As much as I like to believe that I have an plan of what I'm gonna be doing. A part of me just thinks that I'm just going along the path of life with no idea of what I'm doing...Godammit, I knew the risks of what I wanted to achieve, but actually thinking about it...Sends me shivers down my spine._

 _-Vash Orange_

* * *

You know, first impressions are very important when introducing yourself to someone. And getting to meet the main character was a very important deal. Considering that my goal was to change the canon of RWBY, meeting the _one_ was a huge deal. So imagine my inner shock when I saw her for the first time with Yang. Thankfully, I managed to act natural when I was being introduced to her. She was very shy at first, often hiding behind Yang, but quickly she got used to me. She was a very interesting individual, unlike most girls at her age, when they talk about being princesses, Ruby wanted to be a knight who slayed monsters, had statues of them and who's name was said in awe.

I guess that Summer and her father must've left a huge impression on her, and speaking of Summer Rose...

I didn't know if the 'incident' already happened or not, and if I asked, it'll raise suspicion and I might have to 'spill the beans'. And I fear what will happen if those 'phonies' find out. Especially the bad guys, Ugh...I do NOT want to end up like Amber.

But...As long as I keep the act, I'll be fine.

"Hyah! Take that Grimm! Hey Vash, wanna join in on this?"

"If you don't, it'll put us in a _Grimm_ mood!"

Gosh dangit, Yang...

* * *

 _-Years Later-_

Canon is approaching, and I need to keep up with Yang and Ruby if I'm ever gonna have a chance of living through what will be coming soon.

I started training myself to be able to fight better, I tried practicing with my Aura and using my Semblance. I took martial arts classes, and researched everything I could about Beacon and Signal. Even though I knew what Beacon was like, I wasn't too sure about Signal. It was never explained in the show, so it's new territory for me.

But...

Should I go to Signal? I mean, honestly, I could still back out of all this. After all, I have been given invitations to come to institutions where I can study and pursue any kind of career I want. And even if I did, what are the chances that I'll even be accepted to Beacon? Unlike a certain character, my family didn't have a warrior history. My aunt was proof enough as is...

And come to think of it...

I still have a chance to back out of this, and LIVE a normal life. After all, in this world, that's what most people dream of when they're living with the embodiment of all negative emotions. But I can't think of that right now, I'm just at the doorstep of Ruby's home in Patch, with a box which holds a strawberry cake for her birthday. Waiting for the door to open, I started to look around the scene. Taking in the setting that just screams autumn. Taking in the view before the door opened seeing Yang and her father greeting me with a smile.

"Hey, you got the cake, thanks for helping us out!" Taiyang said as he put his right hand behind his hand in embarrassment.

You know, meeting Taiyang for the first time was pretty important for me back then... It's a good thing that me and Yang were friends when we were kids or else, I imagine making first impressions him would've been...Awkward. It's times like these that I AM GLAD to have made friends with Yang and Ruby at a young age. And speaking of Ruby...

"Is Ruby still at school?" I asked while I placed the box on the table. Then I felt something soft and fluffy rub my leg. It was Zwei, the dog who's name literally stands for two...Monty Oum strikes again with his references.

"Yeah", Yang replied as she hung some decorations. "We still have a couple of hours left before she comes home."

"But considering her Semblance, it'll probably be a couple of seconds." Taiyang joked as he brought out a box, presumably a present for Ruby.

Man, it's been this long huh? Here I was, standing in the same room with two, uh-three people ( this includes Zwei ) who were once fictional. I grew up with them, learned with them, talked to them, played with them. And now I'm here celebrating the birthday of the main character...It truly makes you think, doesn't it?

And it was at that moment in which, I absolutely decided to keep my initial resolve from back then.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, sorry about** **the** **wait! I guess I was too caught up in real life things that I didn't have enough time to** **work** **on the story! This** **chapter** **was** **mostly** **just Vash** **realizing** **how long he's been in Remnant** **and** **how he has changed over the years.**


End file.
